


When Jiwon Sick

by 1NuB



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1NuB/pseuds/1NuB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jika Kim Jiwon sakit, bagaimana reaksi seorang Goo Junhoe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Jiwon Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Ini hanya hasil corat-coret autor di waktu senggang, semoga suka ^o^

Sekolah baru saja akan berakhir, tapiJunhoe tidak memedulikannya termasuk teriakan guru yang sedang mengajar di dalam kelasnya itu dan tetap berlari menyusuri deretan tangga di setiap lantainya.  
Dug...   
Dug...   
Dug...   
Brakk...   
“Hyung, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini tanpa memberitahuku? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku ketika Chanwoo tiba-tiba datang ke bangkuku dan mengatakan bahwa kau berada di UKS selama jam pelajaran terakhir ini berlangsung.” Junhoe yang baru saja datang langsung menghampiri salah satu ranjang di ruangan itu dan tetap berbicara tanpa henti walau kadang terputus karena kelelahan berlari dari lantai 3 ke lantai dasar tempat UKS itu berada.  
Orang yang dipanggil hyung itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Junhoe yang berlebihan dan di tambah mukanya yang memerah karena hampir kehabisan nafas, efek dari lari panjangnya.  
“Hyung, kau tidak menanggapiku, kau tidak tahu memedulikan bagaimana khawatinya aku,hah? Aku berlari tanpa henti dari kelas tanpa memedulikan guru dan kau hanya tertawa? Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas saja.” Junhoe yang tidak sempat berbalik langsung di tarik Jiwon agar duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya.   
“Bagaimana aku bisa menanggapimu, sedangkan kau tidak bisa berhenti berbicara sepersekian detik saja.” Setelah melihat Junhoe mulai duduk dengan tenang, Jiwon mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan normal walau masih dengan setengah terkekeh.   
“Sebenarnya tadi aku hanya keseleo ketika bermain basket siang tadi, awalnya tidak terlalu sakit, tapi tadi ketika akan masuk ke dalam kelas kakiku terinjak oleh Yunhyeong hyung yang sedang berlari jadi kakiku menjadi semakin parah dan kau lihat sekarang, ini membengkak.” Junhoe yang awalnya pura-pura tidak puduli langsung menatap kaki Jiwon yang dibalut kain perban itu dengan nanar.  
“Apa itu masih sakit, hyung?” Dengan hati-hati tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kaki kakan Jiwon yang terkilir tadi,tapi kurang 1 centi lagi dari kaki itu, Jiwon lebih dulu berteriak kesakitan. “Yakk, itu sakit.” “Aku belum menyentuhnya, bodoh.” Raut muka Junhoe yang tadi kental akan kekhwatiran untuk Jiwon langsung lenyap ketika melihat kelakuan manja Jiwon yang mulai kambuh.  
Tring...   
Bel pulang sekolah mulai berbunyi, Junhoe lansung bangkit dari ranjang tepat Jiwon tidur dan langsung bertolak pinggang. “Kau pulang saja sendiri, aku bisa pulang dengan yang lain menggunakan bus.” “Hey, kenapa kau jahat sekali dengan kekasih tampanmu ini, huh. Berdiri saja sulit untukku, apalagi berjalan sendirian.” Junhoe semakin kesal melihat kekasihnya yang semakin menyebalkan itu. Lain Junhoe lain juga Jiwon, dia malah tertawa ketika melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang dimatanya semakin imut.  
“Bantu aku berdiri Junhoe ah.” Jiwon menurunkan kaki sebelah kirinya terlebih dahulu, dan mulai mencoba menarik pelan kaki sebelah kanannya. Ketika melihat usaha kekasihnya itu, Junhoe lantas meraih tangan kanan Jiwon untuk di letakkan di bahu nya. “Hati-hati hyung, kita jalannya pelan-pelan saja biar nanti kakimu tidak semakin parah.” Melihat raut wajah Junhoe yang mulai berganti menjadi khawatir lagi membuat Jiwon diam-diam tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga kiri Junhoe. “Gomawo, Kim Junhoe.” Bisikan lebut itu mau tak mau membuat Junhoe terkejut. “Yakk Hyung, aku Goo Junhoe bukan Kim Junhoe.” Sedikit demi sedikit mukanya mulai memerah ketika tahu Jiwon mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga kirinya.

“Tapi suatu saat nanti.”Beberapa detik diam Jiwon mulai membuka mulut lagi dan terkekeh pelan.

“Apanya yang suatu saat nanti?” 

“Kau.”

“Aku? Kenapa?”

“Akan menjadi Kim Junhoe.” 

“Yakk.”

“Hahaha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gimana? bagus nggk/g


End file.
